gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yearbook (Part 4)
Summary This is part 4 of "The Yearbook". Plot When Gumball opened the door, he had what he was going to say running through his mind. But then, he discovered something that made all those sayings vanish. He then saw Darwin on the ground, not moving. He then noticed a piece of rope on the ceiling. Gumball then noticed big creases at the end of the rope, ones that are usually formed from when a rope is tied for a while but then got loose. Gumball then realized what was going on, it seemed as if Darwin had attempted to hang himself, but the noose got loose. But by then Gumball didn't know what to do, he was starting to panic. But then, something incredible happened. Darwin regain consciousness aand got up on his feet. Apparentley he was trembling, so Gumball helped him up. At first Darwin thought he had entered heaven, whoch he thought would look like Earth. But Gumball slapped Darwin in the face, and Darwin then realized he was alive. He then noticed the cause of his survival, the noose got loose. So he grabbed a stool, tied the noose tighter and placed it around his neck. Darwin then gave a good bye of sorrow, and was about the kick the stool away. But Gumall stopped him, and told Darwin that life is still worth while. Gumball then took another look at the yearbook, and thoroughly read the description over again. He then looked back to the events of "The Pressure". And he figured out who wrote the description, Masami. And Gumball vame up with a plan to return Darwin back to normal. But first he would need to denounce Masami to get even. So the next day at school, Darwin hid from the crowd to avoid getting beaten. Masami then saw Gumball, and she asked him where Darwin is. Gumball was suddenly tense. He remembered the events of last night, and said to her that Darwin has hung himself to put himself out of his misery. Masami was about to question that statement, but just assumed that the statement at school. Gumball then made a sign that reads: DARWIN WATTERSON 1998-2011 REST IN PEACE Gumball then sneaked into the teacher's lounge, went over to the coping machine, and made multiple copies of the sign. He then stole some tape from the teacher's lounge, and started hanging signs around both the school and around Elmore. Gumball then hid Darwin in his backpack and walked home. They went up to his room, and redecorated Darwin. Gumball gave him new clothes and even a perm to wear (courtesy of the episode "The End"). Gumball also told Darwin that his name should be "Trevor Randolph". Darwin then asks Gumball why he's doing this to him. Gumball then tells his to wait and see. "Trevor" now has a new look, so Gumball and Trevor climb out the bedroom window and go around to the front door. Gumball then knocks the door, and Richard answers. Richard immediatley notices the new fellow, so he asks Gumball who he is. Trevor then introduces himself, he's apparentley a new kid in town and him and Gumbaall were fast friends. Richard then asks where Darwin is. Gumball is tense, so he makes up a lie. Gumball says to Richard that is upstairs in the attic going into rehab from the low self-esteem. Since Richard is so dumb, he believes what Gumball says and they head inside. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 4 of Fanfics